


Men in Tight Pants

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation over beers turns into something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men in Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> They're not mine...Just playing with the characters
> 
> Thanks to JerseyDevil for taking a quick look through this for me.

“No, you listen to me...” Danny slurred across the bar table, “I don’t care how many games you were the star quarterback in, football is not superior to baseball.” He paused a minute trying to regain his focus on Steve lounging in the booth on the other side of the table. “Look I’m not saying they don’t both have their merits...tight pants, athletic men…” he trailed off again, a faraway look in his eyes thinking of those particular merits and how Steve would look in said tight pants.

“Danny?” Steve giggled, actually giggled, “you like men in tight pants?”

“Well duh Sherlock, you know you’re not a very good detective, why are you giggling?”

“I like men in tight pants too!”

“Honestly, giggling like a girl is not a good look for a Navy SEAL,” Danny’s arm slipped off the table and he lost his balance for a minute before sitting up straight. “Wait? What did you say?”

“I like men in tight pants too!”

“You, um...you do?” 

“I bet your ass looks great in tight pants,” Steve was leering over the table now, he managed to knock at least two of their long line of beer bottles over.

“Shhhhhh, you big oaf, now everyone is staring at us,” Danny started to giggle.

“They’re probably staring at your ass,” Steve moped sulkily.

“I am sitting on my ass, no-one is even thinking of my ass!”

“I’m thinking of your ass,” Steve face broke into a smile again. “I’m thinking of what I want to do to your ass.”

“I must be drunker than I thought,” Danny blinked a few times. “I could’ve sworn you just hit on me.” 

“No, I hit on your ass.” Steve started to giggle at the absurdity of that statement. “You have a very fine ass and it so happens to be the one I want to fuck.”

Danny spat out the mouthful of beer he had just taken and sat there staring at Steve like he had two heads.

Steve sat staring back at Danny grinning like he'd just opened a box of ammunition. "Can we go home?"

"Yes, call a cab, home now, excellent idea," Danny couldn't form a cohesive sentence if his life depended on it.

***  
Chin sighed and looked over at Kono, "Do you think they forgot we were here? They've stuck us with the bill."

"Cuz, they were a little preoccupied," Kono pressed play on her phone and skimmed through the video she'd just filmed. "But don't worry they'll remember when they get into the office tomorrow and this is playing on all the monitors."


End file.
